A True Love Story
by Olivia-Benson-Elliot-Stabler11
Summary: Olivia and Elliot finally get together, but someone is getting in their way. Who is it? Will they win Olivia, or will a certain hotheaded detective find them before they find Olivia...
1. Beginning

**AN: Leave a review and let me know if you like it.**

**A true love story. Chapter one: Beginning**

Olivia Benson was getting ready for work when there was a knock at her door it was her partner "Liv, open the door, it's me Elliot." He shouted, she went over and looked through the peep hole then she un bolted her door and let him in.

Elliot trotted in her apartment, she had just got out of the shower so she was in sweat pants and a tank top.

She poured a glass of orange juice and drank some, then Elliot drank some then she had a bit more then put it back on the table and went into her bedroom to find some clothes. "Liv, your house is a mess," Elliot smirked, "Thanks El, that's what every woman wants to hear!" Olivia shouted from her room.

She walked out of her room and took her gun off the counter. "She put her badge on her belt and put her hair in a pony tail then her and Elliot went to work...TBC

**So what do you think, continue, please review, i already have 10 chapters for this, tell me if i should upload them...**


	2. Past and Present

**A/N: Ok, so there's some bad language in this chapter, so skip it if you want to.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Dick Wolf owns them. But I do own any added/made up characters and this story...**

**A true love story. Chapter two: Past and Present**

She was going home when someone pulled over next to her, it was Elliot. He asked if she wanted a lift home, she accepted it, he drove to her apartment and waited for her to flash her lights, when she did, he left. She walked into her apartment and put her bags on the counter, she went to take her gun off her belt, when she heard a clatter coming from her office, she drew her gun and walked up to the door.

She peeped around the corner but she couldn't see anyone, she walked in. She saw a black figure turn around with something in their hands, "Police, FREEZE!" She shouted, they looked at her and laughed, "Hello Olivia, remember me." A deep voice said as he walked into the light, "Oh god, Jason, how did you find me?" She breathed, the room spinning, "I googled you Olivia, you are quite popular detective." He laughed.

He started walking towards her. "Livvie, I missed you." He smirked, "You, get away from me," She said, keeping a strong grip on her gun, "That would be no fun," He laughed and lunged at her, he grabbed her gun before she knew what was happening. He held her own gun on her and she sighed, "What do you want, Jason?" She asked, "I want you Olivia, and I will get you," He said, then whacked her with the bottom of her gun, knocking her out.

Elliot had just got to his apartment, he got in but something didn't feel right, he picked up his cell and dialled Olivia's number, "You have reached Olivia, I'm too busy to answer my phone right now, please leave a message.", he got his keys and drove to her apartment. The phone started to ring, "Shit!" Jason cursed, he picked Olivia up and put he in the bedroom, he grabbed some scissors, tape and rope out of the black bag he had bought, he tied her to a chair, with rope and taped her mouth twice, with duct tape.

He locked her bedroom door and scribbled a note on a scrap piece of paper. Elliot walked into Olivia's building, he got in the elevator and hit her floor. He stepped out and knocked on her door, he looked down and there was a note, it read, El, I have decided to take some time off, I'll be out of town for a while, don't worry about me, Liv x. He put it back and tried her cell again.

Jason could her the phone, he grabbed it off the bedside cabinet and put it on silent. "You have reached Olivia, I'm too busy to answer my phone right now, please leave a message.", he walked away from her door and got back into the elevator, he got in his car and started to drive home.

"That was too close." Jason whispered to himself, he needed to take her somewhere else, he got his tape and rope and took them back into the kitchen. Olivia woke up tied to a chair, she looked around and saw scissors and her phone, she tried to move, but the rope was too tight, she remembered what Elliot taught her, she licked the tape and forced it off her mouth with her tongue, it slowly started to peel off.

She knew she only had a few minutes so she pulled her arms to her mouth, despite the pain. She started to chew and pull on the rope, it started to break, she did it for a few more seconds and her hands were free, she pulled the rope off of her feet and grabbed the phone, she dialed Elliot's number.

"Stabler," Elliot said, "El, it's Liv, someone broke into my apartment and has me trapped in my bedroom." She whispered, "Liv, are you ok?" He asked, "Yeah but the man who has me is Jason White, we dated a few years back." She lied about how she knew, him but she wasn't ready to tell Elliot the truth, "Liv, where is he?" He asked, "He's in my kitchen, I think," She said, Elliot was already half way there, "Liv, I'm almost there, keep your phone on and in your pocket, keep it on silent, so I can track you if he moves you." Elliot said, "El, I'm scared." She whispered.

"I know Liv, I'm on my way," He said, flinching because he wasn't there to help her out, "El, I think he's coming back," She gasped, "Liv, hide, if he finds you aim for the balls or throat and run down the fire escape," Elliot said, "Ok." She said, putting the phone in her pocket and running into the en suite, locking the door and climbing into the linen closet.

Elliot was almost there, he was about 5 minutes away, he prayed Olivia could hold on for that long. He didn't know who this Jason was, but he sure was going to pay. Olivia sat in the closet and let the tear roll down her cheek, she held the scissors close to her and didn't bother to try and stop shaking, she heard Jason shout.

"Livvie, where are you?" She flinched, she hated being called 'Livvie', when her and Elliot first became partners, he called her Livvie and she punched him in the face.

She gave him a black eye and a nose bleed, he told her she had a killer right hook and she told him she hated being called 'Livvie" Jason shouted, "Livvie, get your fucking ass here, because if I find you, you'll regret it!" She flinched, she already did regret it, where was Elliot. Olivia was about to call Elliot, when the linen closet door opened... TBC

**Please review, let me know if it's any good.**


	3. Safety

**A true love story. Chapter three: Safety**

Olivia held her breath and moved further into the closet, the door opened revealing Jason, "NO!" Olivia yelled and kicked him in the stomach, she punched him in the face and he grabbed her hair, Olivia yelped, she elbowed him in the chest as hard as she could and ran.

She ran into her bedroom and locked the door and hid in the bathroom and locked that door to, she grabbed her phone and called Elliot, "Liv, I'm almost there, I'm coming." Elliot said, "El, he found me, I'm in my bathroom, he's going to get me El." Olivia cried, "No, he won't, I won't let him, I'm five minutes away, just stay hidden and remember to hit him as hard and as much as you can." Elliot said, "Ok, thank you Elliot." Olivia whispered, trying not to cry.

"It's ok Liv, I'm coming, stay on the phone with me, I'm almost there." Elliot said, speeding past the red traffic light. He had a feeling that this Jason guy was more than just Olivia's ex but he didn't want to push her, she would hopefully tell him when she was ready.

Suddenly, the bathroom door started rattling, "El, he's found me," Olivia whimpered, "It's okay, I'm outside your apartment, stay calm I'm coming." Elliot said and got out of his car and ran up to Olivia's apartment building, he ran up the stairs deciding the elevator would take too long, he got to Olivia's floor praying she was ok.

"Olivia open the damn door or I'll break it down!" Jason yelled, she shook as the banging got louder, all of a sudden, the apartment door came crashing open, as Elliot ran to the bedroom with rage burning his face and through his body. "Get the fuck away from her!" Elliot shouted as he launched towards Jason.

Jason dodged Elliot's launching body but couldn't quite manage to dodge Elliot's fist as it collided with his nose, blood poured down his face as he threw a fist in Elliot's direction. With his quick reflexes, Elliot grabbed Jason's fist and twisted his arm around and threw him to the ground, he gave him a good kick and then cuffed him.

Elliot made sure Jason was out and walked to the bathroom door, "Olivia, it's Elliot, you can open the door." He said, Olivia got up off the bathroom floor and unlocked the door, she saw Elliot and she collapsed into his chest sobbing.

"It's okay, he can't hurt you now," Elliot soothed, "El, w-where did he g-go?" Olivia sobbed, Elliot turned around to see Jason gone. "I don't know Liv, we'll find him." He said as he got his phone out and called 911. After the cops had been called he decided to call Cragen.

"Cragen." The captain said, "Cap, it's Elliot, somethings happened, I'm at Liv's apartment, someone broke in and tried to take her. His name is Jason White, Olivia says he is her ex boyfriend, I got here before he could do anything serious but he got away." Elliot informed the captain whilst holding Olivia in one arm.

"Oh god, is Olivia alright?" Cragen asked, "Yeah cap, she's alright, shaken up but okay." Elliot sighed, "Okay, well when she's calm enough come down to the precinct and get her statement done." Cragen said and hung up the phone.

"Liv, when you are ready we need to get your statement recorded at the precinct." Elliot said, she just nodded against his chest. A few minutes later Olivia calmed down and she let go of Elliot, "El, I want to get changed before I go to give my statement." Olivia said, he nodded and went to leave the room to give her privacy, "El, um I don't want to be alone can you stay?" Olivia asked, shyly, "Yeah sure Liv." He said and stood away from her and turned away.

She grabbed her NYPD sweatshirt, well the sweatshirt she stole from Elliot, a white tank top and some jeans and put them all on and put her old clothes in the wash. "I'm done," She said, Elliot turned around and smirked. "Loving the sweatshirt, where did you get it?" He teased, "Oh this old thing, it's great isn't it, had it for a while." She teased back, he laughed and said "Well, I'm sure I have one that looks exactly the same!" He gasped, she smiled and said, "What a coincidence!" "Well considering the size of that on you I'm guessing this is mine." He smiled and she looked and he was right it was way too big for her.

"Pretty sure I let you wear it when you showed up at my apartment drunk and you threw up all over yourself." Elliot smirked, "That's just rude, that was so embarrassing!" Olivia laughed as they both remembered that night.

_Olivia has just came from Meloni's bar and flagged a cab, she didn't remember giving him an address but soon she arrived at Elliot's apartment he was staying until the divorce was final. She gave the driver $50 and tried to get out. "Miss, your change, she said as he stuck a $20 bill out the window, "Keep it," She muttered, and stumbled out the cab. _

_The driver, who was about 30, dark hair and blue eyes, was quite attractive, got out and put his arm around Olivia, "Which apartment?" He asked, she pointed to it and he helped her walk towards it. "So, why is a good looking man like you a cab driver?" Olivia slurred, "I'm not, it's only part time, I'm a firefighter in Chicago, firehouse 51." He said, that explained the muscular build, "Why are you in New York if you live in Chicago?" She asked slurring the words._

_"Visiting friends. Here we are." He said as he buzzed on the buzzer. Elliot looked at his watch as someone buzzed at his door, it was almost one in the morning, who the hell is that, he thought and walked to his door, he opened it and ran down the stairs he saw a very drunken Olivia with some strangers arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist, his blood boiled._

_"Liv? Who are you? What's going on?" Elliot asked, "Yeah, I picked her up at Meloni's bar, she gave me this apartment building, do you know her?" The cab driver asked, "Yeah, she's my partner." He said, the driver looked at Elliot's hand that was resting against the door frame, there was a gold wedding band, the driver looked confused. "Work partner, we are detectives. Anyway thanks for bringing her up. Come on Olivia, work with me." He said as he took her from the man and put his arms around her small body._

_"She gave me $50 it was only $30 here's the change." The man said as he gave Elliot the $20 back. "Do you want some help getting her up the stairs?" He offered, Elliot nodded, "Come on Benson, pull yourself together." Elliot said, "Benson as in Olivia Benson?" The man asked, Elliot nodded, "She's Olivia Benson and I'm Elliot Stabler, we work at the 1-6 precinct, Special Victims Unit." Elliot said, "You guys are the famous Benson and Stabler. Wow, I mean you guys are pretty popular in Chicago!" The man exclaimed, "You live in Chicago?" Elliot asked confused._

_"Yeah, I'm a firefighter at Firehouse 51, I'm just visiting friends here, when I do I am a part time cab driver." He explained, "Oh, well thanks." Elliot smiled and they got Olivia up into Elliot's apartment, Elliot turned to the driver and handed him a $20 from his pocket, "For all the help," Elliot said, "No need" He said giving it back, "Keep it." Elliot said, "Thank you, hope she's okay in the morning, hangovers are the worst!" The man laughed and went to leave._

_"Wait what's your name?" Elliot asked "Matthew Casey." The man smiled and walked back to his cab. Elliot shut his door and went up to Olivia who was lying on his sofa, "Oh Liv, what are you doing?" He laughed as she had her arm across her head and her legs up in the air._

_She managed to get up, but as soon as she got to her feet, she threw up all over herself. "Oh god Liv!" Elliot said, he got a wet cloth and wiped away some vomit and took her to the bedroom, he grabbed his over sized NYPD sweatshirt and some sweat pants and gave them to her, "You gonna take your dress off or do I have to?" He asked, she just groaned._

_"Guess that means me." He said and got her quickly changed, her put her in his bed and grabbed some blankets from his cupboard and went to sleep on the sofa._

"You were so out of it!" Elliot laughed, coming back to the present. "Yeah, I woke up with a banging headache and you had put some orange juice and Advil, bless you." Olivia smiled. "You know you never got to thank that cab driver." Elliot teased, "Actually, I did." Olivia smirked back, making Elliot wonder what she was talking about.

"What? When? How?" Elliot asked. Olivia laughed, "El, down boy, he's engaged to a new friend, Gabriela Dawson." Olivia said, "New friend?" Elliot asked, "Yeah, we met a few weeks after, it turns out they were both visiting friends together, we met and it turns out it was her fiance that helped." Olivia explained, "Oh, good." Elliot said.

"Okay, lets get it over with." Olivia said and they both walked out of the apartment to Elliot's car and drove to the precinct, unaware they were being watched...TBC

**Okay, so not updated this one in a while, let me know what you think. I know Olivia wouldn't really be as needy as she is, but I liked it. This chapter is technically a cross over with Chicago Fire, I just like the show.**


	4. Pizza

A True Love Story. Chapter Four: Pizza

Olivia and Elliot got out of the car and headed up into the 1-6 precinct. The person who was following them pulled up to the sidewalk and waiting for the perfect time to attack.

"Hey guys, where am I giving in my statement?" Olivia asked, looking for Cragen, "Hey baby girl, you feelin' alright?" Fin asked, "Yeah thanks, I'm okay." She smiled, "I'm gonna go find the captain liv to let him know you are here," Elliot said, Olivia nodded and continued to talk with Fin and now Munch who has joined in.

"Cap?" Elliot said, knocking on the captain's office door. "Hey Elliot, is Olivia here?" Cragen asked, looking up from his paperwork. "Yeah, she wants to give her statement to get it over with, should I take her to an interview room?" Elliot asked.

"No, she can give it in sat in my office, she isn't a perp and she probably doesn't want to admit she's a victim so bring her in her and I'll get Fin to take her statement." Cragen said, Elliot nodded and went to get Fin and Olivia.

"Liv, Cragen said you can use his office and Fin you are taking her statement." Elliot said, they nodded and walk to Cragen's office. "Liv, do you want me and Elliot to leave?" Cragen asked, "No its okay, I just want to get this over with." Olivia said.

"Okay, so Liv can you please tell us what happened at your apartment on the 16th September." Fin said, pressing record on the recorder and getting ready to take notes.

Olivia explained the whole thing from when Elliot dropped her off to when Elliot found her in her bathroom. "Okay that's it Liv, one last question, what is your relationship with your attacker Jason White?" Fin asked.

Olivia began to shift uncomfortably in her chair, "He's an ex-boyfriend." Olivia said, but everyone could tell there was something she wasn't telling them. "Olivia, are you not telling us something?" Cragen asked.

"We dated when I was in college, he is 2 years older than me. He was violent in our relationship, he began to stalk me, so I ended it and he sent me letters and followed me around, I got a restraining order against him but it must have expired." Olivia sighed.

Everyone in the room could tell that she was still hiding something but they didn't want to push her any further. "Aw Liv, why didn't you tell me?" Elliot asked, "It's not something I like to talk about Elliot." Olivia said, "Okay I understand, but next time you can come to me." Elliot said.

"Okay, Liv you can go home now, Elliot you can take her." Cragen said, "Cap if you don't mind I wanna stay here for a while, I will do some paperwork, to keep my mind off things." Olivia said, Cragen nodded and everyone went to work.

Outside the precinct, a man got out of his car dressed in a pizza delivery outfit and takes 2 boxes of pizza up to the 1-6 precinct, he gives the pizza to the assistant at the desk and says, "These are for Olivia Benson." The woman takes them and nods.

The assistant takes them up to the sex crimes floor and says, "Is there an Olivia Benson here?" she looked around. "I'm Benson." Olivia said, walking towards her, "I didn't order pizza," She said, feeling confused.

"Well the pizza delivery guy said it was for you." The woman said, handing it to Olivia and going back down to her desk. Olivia looked around the precinct confused.

She opened one of the boxes and gasped, she dropped it onto her desk and went as pale as a ghost. "Liv, what is it?" Elliot asked, walking towards her desk.

He looked at the pizza and shouted for the captain, Fin and Munch having seen everything walked over to Olivia and Elliot and looked at the pizza. In the box there was a plain cheese pizza with the words 'I'm coming for you' written across it, written in what looked like blood.

"Wait, what is that noise?" Fin asked, hearing a little ticking. "The other pizza box. IT'S A BOMB!"…TBC


	5. Time

A True Love Story. Chapter Five: Time

"Give me the box." Elliot said, Olivia looked at him, "El no, you have kids!" She protested. "I'm also the fastest runner in the squad, give it to me Liv." He demanded, Olivia handed Elliot the pizza box and sighed.

He got a good grip on the box and ran towards the stairs. He ran out onto the streets as fast as he could, he was trying to quickly spot and alley way when the ticking started going faster, he ran to an empty dumpster, he dropped the box in it and started to jog away.

That's when the bomb exploded.

The dumpster exploded and the lid flew across the streets and hit Elliot. Elliot's body flew across the pavement and he did not carry on moving.

1-6 precinct:

Everyone heard the explosion and all ran for the door. "Elliot!" Olivia shouted, she ran towards Elliot and the smoke. Elliot wasn't moving. "Elliot, wake up." Olivia said, shaking him, she checked to see if he was breathing, luckily he was.

Olivia moved the lid off his legs and chest, the captain had called an ambulance and Olivia was making sure he was breathing.

The ambulance pulled up five minutes later, "I'm riding with him!" Olivia shouted, getting in the back of the ambulance as they put Elliot on the gurney. "Okay, we'll meet you there." Fin said.

They arrived at the hospital and they took Elliot to a room and Olivia was sat next to him the whole time, holding his hand. All of a sudden the machines started beeping and going crazy.

"Doctor! Quick!" Olivia shouted, feeling petrified. All nurses and doctors rushed into the room, "He's crashing," A doctor said, checking Elliot's monitor. "Please step outside miss," A nurse told Olivia. Olivia went outside, tears rolling down her eyes.

That's when Fin, Munch and Cragen arrived at the hospital. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" Fin asked, "I don't know, he was fine, I was sat with him, then all of a sudden his machines went haywire and I called the doctor. Then I got told to wait our here." Olivia said, letting the tears just fall.

"Oh baby girl." Fin said, wrapping his arms around Olivia as she sobbed into his chest. "I'm gonna see what's going on," Cragen said, walking to Elliot's hospital room.

15 minutes later: 01:25am

Cragen came back to the group with Elliot's doctor. "Okay, so Elliot suffered a collapsed lung that was caused by the lid crushing his ribs. We have managed to stabilise him for now and we will need to keep an eye on him, he has 2 broken ribs but we managed to re inflate his lung." Cameron Turner, Elliot's doctor informed them.

"Can I see him?" Olivia sniffled, "Yeah, he's not awake right now, he slipped into a coma." The doctor explained. Olivia nodded sadly and got up and walked to Elliot's room.

Elliot was lying there, with needles in his arms and tubes everywhere and he looked extremely pale. Olivia walked to the chair next to his bed and sat down.

She grabbed Elliot's hand and started to talk to him. "You scared us Elliot, don't do that again, we almost lost you, I can't let you go just yet, wake up for me." She began to cry.

"You saved us all Elliot, you need to wake up so you can gloat, come on El, do it for me." She sobbed. "I can't let you go without telling you how I feel, El, I love you, you can't leave me, please don't leave me." She cried.

"What about your kids, huh? You can't leave them without a father, they wouldn't be able to cope if they lost you Elliot. Growing up without a father is hard Elliot come on." Olivia said, wiping her eyes.

She held his hand and rested her head on his arm and she must've fell asleep, because she woke up to Cragen standing next to her with a two cups of coffee.

"What time is it?" She asked, taking the coffee, "04:30am," Cragen told her, "Oh wow and thanks for the coffee." Olivia said, "You could use it, you should go home and get some sleep and a shower." He said, "I'm not leaving him alone." She sighed.

"John and Fin said they will stay with him," Cragen told her, "Okay, I'll go, only for a few hours." She said, kissing Elliot's head and getting her stuff, she thanked the captain, Fin and Munch and walked to her car, which Fin and Munch luckily drove to the hospital in.

She drove to her apartment, she got inside and put her car keys and jacket on her counter, and she went into her bedroom and got a quick shower. She got out, dried her hair and started to look for something to wear.

She picked out shorts and an old NYPD sweatshirt that was actually Elliot's, he had left it there when Kathy kicked him out and he came to Olivia's for a long sleepover. She smiled as she remembered their movie night.

"_So what films are we watching?" Elliot asked, holding up a bunch of different movies that he had just bought. "Hmm how about romance, action and then a horror, right before we go to sleep?" Olivia asked, "Romance, really Liv, ughh." Elliot groaned, Olivia laughed and went to get some blankets and snacks._

_40 minutes later:_

_Olivia was sat on the sofa in her sweats on, curled up next to Elliot, who was wearing his baggy NYPD sweatshirt and some pants. They were watching Pretty Woman (Olivia's choice). _

_Olivia reached to get some popcorn from the bowl, when Elliot reached at the same time, their hands touched and they both pulled their hand back and looked at each other. _

_Their eyes met and Olivia smiled, then Elliot leaned in and their lips met. The kiss lasted a few seconds then Elliot pulled back, "Sorry, I just got caught up in the money with the movie, so-" He was cut off by Olivia kissing him again. _

_She pulled away, "It's okay Elliot." She said, they both smiled and went back to watching the movie._

She crawled into bed and cried. She hoped that Elliot would be okay, for her sake and his kids' sake, she then drifted off to sleep…TBC


End file.
